Ciągły czas eliminacji
Kamera pokazuje Chrisa całego nie w humorze w jego luksusowym pokoju. Był wściekły nikt nie znał powodu i odwrócił się do kamery: Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce! Odpocząłem sobie chwile na mini-wakacjach. A Chef gnębił na wakacjach, na jego szczęście nic nie uszkodziło mi murawy! Był to kilkobój Chefa, który ma kandydować jako nowa konkurencja na Olimpiadzie. Po raz pierwszy w tym sezonie przegrały Akrobatki. Wygrali po raz drudzy piłkarze, ale oni od początku męczyli się w 3, bo za fatalne zachowanie i bunt wyleciał Lukaninho. Który potem na rozrabiał i wrócił, czym bardzo wkurzył Chefa, a w efekcie Chef wywalił dwie osoby z Akrobatek. Z gry wylecieli Bridgette i Dj. A co dzisiaj? Czy mogę jeszcze lepiej wyglądać? Musisz koniecznie oglądac kolejny odcinek STP!!! Luksusowy pokój Chrisa. ''Poraz pierwszy w historii tego sezonu, uczestnicy zobaczyli mega, wypasione lokum Chrisa. Ale ewidętnie był czymś wkurrzony. Darł się do telefonu: 'Chris: '''Wezwać mi tu Chefa!!! Natychmiast!!! ''Po jakimś czasie pojawił sie Chef, zbudzony nie wyspany. Ale popijał juz podrodze gorącą kawe. I no wszedł Chris się wkurzył: '''Chris: '''Ty jesteś nienormalny!!?? Pozbyć się dwóch uczestników?! '''Chef: '''Nie miałem czasu na dogrywke(powiedział oschle Chef) '''Chris: '''Ja Ci powierzam program a Ty z niego bagno robisz!? '''CHef: I co z tego... Chris: I w tym momencie brakuje nam jednego uczestnika!!! CHef: 'I...? '''Chris: '''I to, że dzisiaj pojedziesz na miasto i będziesz szukał jakiegoś fana który zastąpi jednego z tych którzy odpadli! '''Chef: '''Ale,...? '''Chris: '''Juz do roboty... '''Chef: '''Ej.. Chris.. A co będzie z moją kuchnią!? Jest zrujnowana!!! '''Chris: '(rzucił mu miotłe firmy Chrisa) Masz, będziesz miał czas by się nauczyć, że show jest moje! (Odwrócił się do kamer prosto i powiedział: Widzicie jaki to ja jestem miły?) '''Chef: '''Aaa.... (rozwalił miotłe i poszedł). '''Chris: '''Stażyści!!! '''Stażysta: '''Tak panie Mclean!? '''Chris: Macie przygotować wiele składników,(zaciera ręce) dzisiaj będzie zadanie Ugotuj i mnie nie zabij! Stażysta: Ok! Stadion i okolice Kamera ukazuje nam pierwsza klase gdzie Luka i Ann Marie siedzą i rozmawiają!??? Lukaninho: 'Co powiesz na mały układzik? ''Ann Marie pryskająć się nadal, 'Ann Marie: '''Pff? jaki? '''Lukaninho: '''No wiesz, bo może zawzielibyśmy jakiś układzik... '''Ann marie: '''Ale ty sobie mam nadzieje, myślisz że będzie mi usługiwał, bo to wchodzi w cały pakiet sojuszu... '''Lukaninho: '''No to może się zastanowie.... ''Lukaninho, ostrożnie się wycofywał, on nigdy nikomu nie będzie usługiwał.. Nastepnie ekran ukawał widzą Grega i Eve, którzy ćwiczyli razem na siłownii. Greg rozpoczął naradę: '''Greg: '''Eva, dzięki Tobie wygraliśmy, ale musimy się powoli zacząć martwić.. '''Eva: '''yyy? '''Greg: '''Nie widzisz że piłkarzynie odbija? '''Eva: ??????? Greg: Przecież wczoraj nas wystawił.. Eva: '''Zwykły bunt... '''Greg: '''No nie... Podobno ma od nas lepszy kontrakt... '''Eva: '''Bo ma najnowszy? (zapytała z ironią) '''Greg: '''Taa.. Ale nie powinien zadzierać z Chefem... '''Eva: '''Ja też chętnie bym go zignorowała.. '''Greg: '''Ale laska, tu chodzi o kase!! A nie o znajomości... Nie wolno mieć litości. '''Eva: '''Akurat, jak ktoś tu jest litościwy to ta z pryskaczem.. Ją trzeba na początku wywalić, o ile Luka walczy to ona się opierd..... '''Greg: '''A... Czy z tobą nie da się normalnie pogadać? '''Eva: '''Nie....? ''Kolejne spięcia w najlepszy? Całkiem realne! Ale nastepnie oczom widzów ukazała się stołówka gdzie siedzieli wielcy przegrani ostatniego odcinka, Jo, Brick, Alejandro. Izzy nie było, znowu? Zniknęła.. No cóż... '' '''Jo: '''I co wczoraj mądrale zrobiliście!? '''Alejandro: '''Ale spokojnie.. Przecież to nie moja wina.. Że nie brałaś udziału!! '''Jo: '''Twoja, nie Twoja.. Będę musiała jakoś się odegrać na Evie! '''Brick: '''Nie pamiętasz honorowego rozwiązania? '''Jo: Nieee... Alejandro: Uważaj co robisz.. Chris będzie chciał wszystkich skłócić... Brick: 'No tak! '''Jo: '''Teraz będziemy musieli wygrać wyzwane bo będzie problem. ''Kamera przeniosła się do szatni przegranych siedzieli razem Duncan i Courtney. '''Duncan: '''To co było.. Tak dawno się wydarzyło.. '''Courtney: '''I... Nie powinneś mnie tak ranić.. '''Duncan: '''To w Tobie siedzi nadal? '''Courtney: '''Jasne '''Duncan: No to.. Dobra.. Sorki. Nie powinnem tak robić.. Hahah oczywiście żartuje.. Ale tutaj nie mogę nikomu ufać a ona jest naiwna. Courtney: 'Czekała tylko na to... '''Duncan: '''Myślisz że moglibyśmy zawrzeć sojusz..? '''Courtney: '''Oczywiście, jeśli obiecasz mi że będziesz głosował jak ja? < Courtney zwierzenie> Wydaje się wkoncu być szczery.... ''Lightning i Olimpia. Byli rozrzuceni po innych miejscach, jednak czas antenowy nie pozwolił już na pokazanie ich zajęć. ''Wyzwanie'' ''Chris stał na środku murawy i zawył już znany wszystkim megafon. W ciągu 15 minut zjawili się wszyscy. '' '''Chris: '''Ok! Świetnie! '''Lukaninho: '''Eee. A gdzie CHef? '''Chris: '''Na Ciebie ma oko!Dzisiaj będzie wyzwanie sportowo+kuchenne. '''Dziewczyny: '''Yeah! '''Chris: '''Będziecie mieli przygotować dietetyczny posiłek. '''Lukaninho: '''Ale ... Kuchnia... '''Chris: '''A właśnie.. Przegrani dzisiaj ją posprzątają. Chodźmy tam... ''Poszli wszyscy. ZObaczyli zrujnowaną kuchnie Chefa... Oj wszystko prawie porozwalane... '' ''Chris: Macie 1 godzine by przygotować dwa dania. Będzie je musieli sami stworzyć Courtney: Przepraszam, ale gdzie tu są składniki? Chris: 'Stażyści!!! ''Stażyści przynieśli składniki i zaczęło się wyzwanie. Gotowanie u drużyn. ''Akrobatki: '''Jo: '''Umie ktoś wogóle tutaj gotować!? Brick: Ja potrafie zrobić jajecznice tylko.. '''Alejandro: '''Mogę tosty zrobić... '''Jo: '''I po co pozbywaliśmy się DJ'a..... '''Brick: '''Bo taki był twój plan... '''Jo: '''No tak.. Ale to mieli być sportowcy Totalnej Porażki, a nie kuchmistrze... ''Po jakimś czasue wzięli się wkońcu do przygotowania swoich potraw. Postanowili że upichcą to co potrafią najlepiej., a więc jajecznicę z chlebem i tosty. Jo wydarła się na Bricka. 'Jo: '''Przynieś mi tak: chleb, jajka, masło, ser, szynkę i salami. Ale JUŻ! '''Brick: '''Tak JEST! '''Alejandro: '''Ale z niego miernota... '''Jo: '''Miernota, ale posłuszna miernota.. '''Alejandro: '''Wiesz, ja nie będę się poniżać tak jak on, mam swój honor. '''Jo: '''I to w facetach tylko cenie... ''Jednak rozmowa się urwała bo wrócił Brick, przyniósł każdy składnik, wzięli się do zadania. Brick, zaczął się bawić jajkami (wiem dwuznaczne xD), pierwsza próba przypalił.. druga też.. Ale za trzeci razem wkońcu mu się udało. Potem Alejandro zrobił tosty, i je połączył w jeden wielki. I 5 piętrowy tost był gotowy. A teraz kamera przeniosła nas do Basebollistów. ''Basebolliści'' Oni mieli przewagę od początku, gdyż mieli dwie dziewczyny, które potrafiły gotować mianowicie Courtney i Olimpie. Obmyślały plan co ugotować '''Courtney: '''Może jakaś sałatka? '''Olimpia: To jest łatwe, więc tym mogli by się zając nawet chłopacy. Courtney: 'Sugerujesz coś? '''Olimpia: 'Żeby oni sałatkę zrobili, a my coś lepszego! '''Courtney: '''CO na przykład? '''Olimpia: '''Pizza, ciasto marchewkowe? '''Courtney: '''Ale pizza sama w sobie nie jest dietetyczna. '''Olimpia: Ta... ale można by zrobic ją ze zdrowych składników, ser i oregano są zdrowe, ale zamiast np. mięsa można by wrzucić kawałki owoców czy warzyw? Courtney pokazała tylko kciuk w górę na znak zgody! Courtney: 'Chłopaki... Pójdziecie po składniki? Macie liste.. '''Lightning: '''Ja nie ide SH-Bam! '''Duncan: '...No......(powiedział przeciągle) Olimpia podała mu liste i czekały na niego z niecierpliwością. Przy okazji rozmawiając. '''Courtney: '''CHyba wygraną mamy w kieszeni. '''Olimpia: '''A ja myśle że na następnie elimininacji powinniśmy odesłać do domu Lightninga. '''Courtney: '''Racja, on jest wogóle nie przydatny,zastanawiam się jak doszedł do finału.. '''Olimpia: '''Bo każdy go namawiał tak jak, to miało miejsce z Tylerem-Frajerem. '''Courtney: '''Tyler, to bardziej ofiara losu.... ni ż frajer...inaczej bezmózgi sportowiec... '''Olimpia: '''Większość z nich jest bezmózgami... '''Courtney: '''A widziałaś wczor.... ''Z podrózy wrócił Duncan, ze składnikami. '' '''Olimpia: '''No to bierzemy się do gotowania, ty DUncan z Lightningiem zrobiecie sałatke.. '''Duncan: Nooo. Lightning: 'Skoro muszę to Sh-Bam! ''Chłopaki nie mieli trudnego zadania, wsumie musieli tylko dobrze pokroić i pomieszać... i będzie okey! Za to dziewczyny najpierw zaczeły od formowania ciasta. 5 minut i ciasto było gotowe. Potem nakładały dodatki typu ser, oregano, pomidor, chili czy ryba. Włożyły do piekarnika i pizza za jakiś czas była gotowa. Zawodnicy zadowolenii ze swojego wspólnego dzieła, gratulowali sobie nawzajem. '' ''Potem scenarzyści przenieśli nas w miejsce gotowania Piłkarzy. ''Piłkarze'' Tutaj odpoczątku trwała walna narada, co zrobić.. Jak wiadomo Ann Marie, nie chciało się kiwnać palcem. Ale Eva planowała ją zmusić... Najpierw zabrała jej deodorant... 'Eva: '''Jak zrobisz jakiesz danie to ci go oddam... '''Ann Marie: '''Dawaj mi go teraz bo pożałujesz! '''Eva: '''Nie dam, póki czegoś nie zrobisz... ''Ann Marie chciała się na nią rzuić, ale przytrzymali ją Greg i Lukaninho. 'Ann Marie: '''No to cam mam wam zrobić? '''Greg: '''Wkońcu gadasz od rzeczy... Umiesz gotować? '''Ann Marie: '''No najwyraźniej... '''Greg: '''To upieczesz ciastyko marchewkowe, to był pomysł Basebollistów, którego jak wiemy niewykorzystali.. Szkoda by miał się zmarnowac...A potem ugotujesz jakaś zupe, najlepiej zdrową! I na looziku oddamy Ci twój deodorant. '''Eva: '''Albo tak zrobisz, albo zginię Ci deodorant. CO mam zrobić... Musze urodę dbać, trudno... ''Greg wybiegł po składniki, a Lukaninho przygotowywał się na brak ceremonii, z takim planem wiadomo, że słabi nie będą.. Eva zacierała ręce, bo wie że co wynik i tak powinien być pozytywy. Greg zaraz wrócił caly zdyszany..Przyniósł składniki i dał je, Ann Marie by działała. Ann na początek wyrobiła 3 porcje ciasta, potem starła marchewke, nastepnie połączyła to w jedną wielką część , włożyła do piekarnika, 1h i włala gotowe! Potem zaczęła łatwiejszą część, zupe! Koledzy z drużyny jej tym razem pomogli, przygotowali i obrali warzywa, Ann Marie przygotowała reszte. I po jakimś czasie i zupa była gotowa. ''Stołówka'' Na stołówce siedział nadzwyczajnie sobie Chris. Przyszedł Chef z poszukiwań, zły.. Za włosy trzymał, dziewczynę, zakneblowaną..Na oko miała 17 lat. Była ładna i niewysoko coś koło 170. Brązowe włosy. '' '''Chef: '''Masz te twoje wymagania... '''Chris: '''No całkiem nieźle się spisaleś, jak się nazywa?I dlaczego ona? '''CHef: '''CHelsea, lat 17, wielka fanka każdej serii, i "uroku" piłkarzyny..., uprzykrzy mu życie (zaśmiał się), znając fanki.. '''Chris: '''No no... Widać będzie z niej pociecha.. Odknebluj ją.. ''Chef wykonał polecenie.. Zdjąwszy knebel ona zaczęła: 'Chelsea: '''Rajujciu! Jestem naprawdę w Totalnej Porażce! Poznam was wszystkich! '''Chris: '''Cicho!!! W tym wyzwaniu będie oceniać, a nie brąc udział! ''Chris spojrzał na zegarek i powiedział 'Chris; '''No to niech wnoszą to co stworzyli... Akrobatki... ''Z jajkami wszedł Brick. KołoChrisa zobaczył jakąś dziewczynę, ale nie nic.. podszedł.. Dał Chrisowi, a Chris dodał: 'Chris: '''Chelsea, spróbuj i oceń '''Chelsea: '''Tak, średnio... 5/10 pkt. ''Brick poszedł niezadowolony.. Potem była kolejn na baseboolistów i ich sałatke.. ''Chelsea: Sałatka.. Key... Hm.... Oceniam na 8! ''Kolej zaraz przyszla na Lukainho i gorącą zupe. Jak zobaczyła swojego idiola nie wytrzymala: 'Chelsea: '''Tak to jesteś Ty! Naprawdę, niewierze... '''Lukaninho: '(niewzruszony) No i co z tego?.... 'Chelsea: '''Nie wierzyłam, że CIę kiedyś zobaczę na żywo... Bardzo mi się podobasz.. '''Lukaninho: '''Eheeee...... ''Dał jej tą zupę do spróbowania, trochę się wykrzywiła ale zaraz powiedziała. '''Chelsea: '''Niesamowite! Najlepsza! 10 pkt! Lepiej tego nie mogłeś zrobić przystojniaku, '''Lukaninho: yyyyyy... Lukka wycofał się zdezorientowany... Zadowolony tylko z ilości punktów. '''''Chris: Druga kolejka! Wszedł Alejandro z tostami.... ''Chelsea: ''Średnia.. Takie po środku.. Na zachęte dam 6 pkt... Kolejna część to przybycie Olimpii, i pizzy... Mniam, mniam! Pizza, zrobiła wrażenie na wszystkich.... Chelsea: 'fenomen, najlepsze! 10 pkt! ''Olimpia wycofała się bardzo zadowolona! Teraz kolej była już tylko na Greg. Greg w niósł ciastko marchewkowe! '''CHelsea: Dobre! Macie 9 pkt!!!! Kończać to CHelsea była zadowolona że dostała taką rolę. Chris: 'No to zwycięzcami zostają dzisiaj znowu.. Piłkarze.. Drudzy Basebollisci i ostatni znowu Akrobatki.... Na ceremonii zobacze się z Akrobatki, one też będą jutro sprzątać kuchnie! Oraz do nich dołączy CHelsea! '''Chelsea: '''Extra! Ceremonia ''Na ceremonii pojawili sie wszyscy włącznie z Chelsea, ale brakowało Izz. 'Chris: '''Skoro brakuje Izzy, bo gdzieś zaginęła to ona wylatuje! Może być spokojni! ''Wszyscy się cieszylii a zwłaszcza Alejandro... ''Koniec'' Chris stoi przed budynkiem i mówi: '''CHris; O to koniec kolejnego odcinka! A następny razem zobaczymy kogo stać na milion! **Czy uważasz że Chelsea ma dobry debiut? **Tak **Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Sportowców Totalnej Porażki